Dwóch Typów Podcast
Dwóch Typów Podcast – kanał w serwisie YouTube, Spotify, iTunes oraz PodBean, na którym prowadzący Bartek i Kuba w każdą sobotę przed południem publikują nowy odcinek. Wczesny dostęp do podcastu można uzyskać poprzez wspieranie DTP na Patronite, a stan wszystkich epizodów znajdziesz tutaj. Studio początkowo zawierało fotel, kanapę, legendarną meblościankę, stół oraz majonez firmy „Winiary”. Aktualnie, Dwóch Typów Podcast jest nagrywany w nowym mieszkaniu Kuby, w akompaniamencie neonów i solidnego znaku DTP na stole, będącym zarówno flagowym symbolem całego projektu. Ciekawe wydarzenia Pierwszy epizod pojawił się 4 sierpnia 2018 roku i obecnie posiada około 262,000 wyświetleń. W 13. epizodzie po raz pierwszy, po 13 tygodniach oczekiwania pojawiła się legendarna „Tablica Węży”. Zmiany nastąpiły w 16. epizodzie, gdzie stare studio zostało opuszczone na rzecz nowego, rzekomo znajdującego się w siedzibie Polsatu. W 17. oraz 18. epizodzie, DTP, wyrzucone z Polsatu, przeniosło się na platformę Discord z powodu zmian w nieruchomościach Kuby oraz Bartka. W 19. epizodzie DTP powróciło do starego studia, ale nie na długo. Przez następne dwadzieścia odcinków miejsce nagrań zmieniało się między mieszkaniem Bartka, Kuby, a Discordem. Sytuacja ustabilizowała się w 44. epizodzie wraz z zakupieniem profesjonalnych mikrofonów. W 48. epizodzie jednak przypuszczalnie porwano Bartka, gdzie dowodem na to może być zapętlona sekwencja gif z jego wizerunkiem w czasie wideorozmowy na Discordzie. Na szczęście 75. epizod ukazał nam nowe, barwne od neonów studio w stolicy. W 28. epizodzie podcastu, Kuba oraz Bartek wypowiadali się krytycznie o Spotify, ze względu na ich ustawioną promocję „Podcasty Spotify”, na którą nie dostali się, pomimo zajmowania pierwszego miejsca w tabeli popularności, co podobno miało zagrozić ich pozycji. W ramach protestu wkleili podobiznę Drake'a na okładkę epizodu. Prowadzący DTP zapowiadali, że wycofają się z platformy, jednakże finalnie otrzymali oni przeprosiny z działu PR i zdecydowali się zostać. Epizod 33. zawierał postać Hugo Christoph'a, zwanego także Krzysztofkiem. W 50. epizodzie Typy zamienili swoje otoczenie w kubikową rzeczywistość kreując tam najnowsze projekty. W dniu 19 września 2019 roku miało miejsce ciekawe wydarzenie, epizod LIVE podczas Coperniconnu. Nie pojawił się on na kanale Dwóch Typów Podcast i nie jest liczony jako oficjalny epizod, ale można obejrzeć go legalnie na kanale jednego z widzów. Miały na nim miejsce ekskluzywne specjale., takie jak degustacja tofurnika, bądź elektroniczna, powiększona tablica węży. Kilka razy w historii Dwóch Typów Podcast zamieniał się w Trzech/ Czterech Typów Podcast w wyniku udziału gościa lub gości. Epizody z gośćmi: *Epizod 4. (Gość: Dominik) *Epizod 25. (Goście: Szymon oraz Tomek) *Epizod 27. (Gość: Szymon, zamiast Bartka) *Epizod 30. (Gość: Artur, zamiast Kuby) *Epizod 32. (Gość: Kamil Jasieński) *Epizod 35. (Goście: Szymon i Kacper, zamiast Bartka) *Epizod 59. (Gość: Adam) *Epizod 77. (Gość: Paweł) 10. Epizod był pierwszym zawierającym sekcję Wasze Komentarze, a w 75. Epizodzie powstał segment „Dzban of the week” w zamyśle typujący jedną osobę, która w danym tygodniu zaliczyła poważną wpadkę. Pomiędzy epizodem 21. a 22., dzięki patronom i celowi „Gotowanie z Typami”, odbył się specjalny odcinek - DTP Cooking Show, w którym to Kuba oraz Bartek lepili razem pierogi z przeróżnymi farszami. __BEZSPISU__ __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kategoria:Projekty